Tears
by Sofea M
Summary: Meggie had betrayed Farid's love and had broke his heart. It's up to Dustfinger to fix Farid's broken heart, what will he do?


Tears.

Tears were streaming down Farid's face as he ran. He did not dare to turn back. He kept running until he was far away from them.

'Farid, where are you?' Farid heard a familiar voice.

It was Dustfinger. He had followed him.

Dustfinger was searching for Farid after what had happened at Fenoglio's room. He and Farid were visiting Silvertongue's daughter, Meggie. Minerva was in the yard when they had came.

'Meggie? She's in Fenoglio's room' she cried out to them.

Dustfinger and Farid nodded as a reply. They went in.

Minerva's house hadn't changed when they last visited Fenoglio and Meggie herself. Farid looked around for Despina and Ivo but they weren't there. Maybe they were playing with their friends, Farid thought.

They slowly went up the stairs to Fenoglio's room. They did not hesitate to knock on the door, knowing they are always welcome. But today, they are not.

Shock.

It was the first thing that came to Farid's mind. Meggie was ,lying ontop of the straw mattress that Minerva had prepared for both Meggie and Fenogilio to sleep on, and there was a boy ontop of her.

'F-Farid?' Meggie quickly sat up.

'Meggie, what are you doing?' A tear ran down Farid's cheek. Dustfinger turned around, wanting to change into thin air by now. He didn't want to be in this. Poor boy, he thought.

'Farid, it's not what it looks like!' Meggie stood up and walked slowly towards Farid, but the boy grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

'Meggie? What? Why? How could you do this to me?' Farid was wiping the tears away. He didn't want to cry infront of Meggie or Dustfinger.

Meggie fell silent. She turned to the boy beside her then to Farid. ' Farid, I… I'm sorry but, I d-don't love you anymore.' Meggie said this without making eye contact with Farid.

Now the tears came back again. This time, Farid cannot stop the tears. He looked at Meggie and the boy in disgust, and turned his back on them.

'Fine then, then we shall never.. then we shall never meet again!' Farid shouted at them and ran away.

Meggie wanted to chase him, but the boy stopped her. A tear ran down Meggie's cheek. Now what had she done?

'Congratulations. You broke the boy's heart.' Dustfinger said this without looking at Meggie nor the boy.

'I didn't mean too.' Meggie's hands shaped into fists.

'Hmm, say all you want. You know we saw what you were doing with that boy. We saw it all, now you cannot go back.' This time, Dustfinger turned at looked at Meggie in the eye.

This made her shiver in fear.

'Well, say something!' Dustfinger turned his back once again. Meggie did not dare to move, she was just quiet.

Dustfinger shook his head and glanced at the boy. He then turned his back on him and ran after Farid.

* * *

It was no use. Dustfinger had already found where he was hiding.

Farid quickly wiped the tears away. 'What do you want?' he said. Without knowing what might happened next, Dustfinger grabbed Farid and hugged him tightly. Farid blushed.

'W-Wha?' Farid was about to say something but Dustfinger quickly closed his mouth.

'Farid, could you please do me a favor? Could you please, please just forget about Meggie?' Dustfinger whispered these words into his ear.

How this words made Farid shocked. Why did he asked her to forget about Meggie? Farid wanted to ask but Dustfinger already answered his question.

'Because I care about you, Farid. I don't want you to fall for her again.' Dustfinger's face was red. Farid still hadn't answered.

What was he trying to say to him? Why does he want him to forget about Meggie? Why is he asking me to do this? All these questions were floating in Farid's mind.

But before he could ask all of these questions, Dustfinger gave Farid a small kiss on the cheek. This made Farid's face turn into a deep red.

'I love you. That's why, Farid.' Dustfinger whispered into his ear again. Oh, how that made Farid's heart beat faster.

'Me too.' Farid replied. This made him smile. Farid's heart beat faster when he saw that smile of his. Oh, now he loved that smile.

'But, how about Roxane?' Farid asked. Dustfinger's smile turned upside down.

'It's sad to say this but, I-I left her.' Dustfinger looked like he was about to cry. But Farid's kiss on the cheek cheered him up.

'You left her.. for me?' Farid's eyes widen when Dustfinger nodded.

To cheer him up, Farid hugged him tightly. I shall never let you go, thought Farid. No, never. I shall never let you go because, because I love you.

'I love you.' It came out of Farid's mouth suddenly.

Dustfinger smiled. 'Love you too.' He gave Farid a light kiss on the lips.

* * *

Dustfinger and Farid were walking around the city of Ombra and had past Meggie and that boy from yesterday.

They seemed pretty happy, Farid thought. He turned to his lover that was standing beside him. He was smiling. What was he thinking about?

Meggie and her new lover walked past Dustfinger and Farid.

'Meggie!' Farid's lover called her name. Dustfinger grabbed Farid and kissed him. The first thing that came to Meggie's mind was pure shock and anger.

'Me and Farid are lovers now, if you don't mind!' Dustfinger smiled at Meggie while Farid was blushing a deep red.

Meggie quickly turned around and grabbed the boy's hand and walked away. Oh, how that made Meggie mad!

Dustfinger let out a laugh as he saw Meggie walk away in anger with her lover. This made Farid laugh too. Farid new that he was now deeply in love with Dustfinger. That will never change.

Dustfinger gave Farid a passionate kiss and they continue their walk around the city of Ombra. As they walked around, men, women and children that walked by were staring at them. Some of the women that were staring at them was whispering to each other that Dustfinger left Roxane for the boy.

Let them watch, thought Dustfinger.

Let them watch how I truly love the boy beside me, Farid.

My love, Farid.

I shall never let you go again.

Never.


End file.
